


Best (Post) Birthday Ever

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Fellatio, M/M, Overstimulation, Rambling Conversation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Arin and Brian plan something special for Dan's birthday.





	Best (Post) Birthday Ever

"Your birthday is coming up," Brian said one morning, as Dan rooted through the cabinet in the Grumps office.

"Urgh," groaned Dan, "don't remind me."

"What do you have against your birthday?" Arin leaned against the counter, his arms across his chest. "Birthdays are rad, man. You get guilt free cake -"

"As if I ever feel guilty about cake," Dan interrupted. 

"Dan, I know you," Arin said, and then he leaned in, and he was smirking. "In the biblical sense and otherwise."

Dan had the good grace to blush, looking down at his hands. He was still holding the box of Coco Puffs. 

"You will _happily_ feel guilty completely unprompted," Arin continued.

"Would it even count as "happily" feeling guilty, if you're still feeling guilty? That doesn't seem to make any sense." Dan opened the box, took a handful of cereal. 

"I could make a comment about our shared heritage," Brian said, and his hand went to the back of Dan's neck, squeezing it, "but I feel like that might be a bit reductionist."

Dan almost _melted_ into it, his eyes sliding shut. Brian always knew how to send him down into sub space with just a sidelong look. He still wasn't entirely sure how to deal with that, except that fuck did it feel good. 

"I don't feel guilty about eating sweet stuff," Dan said faintly, and then he began to grin, opening his mouth to make some kind of dirty joke.

"If you make a joke about eating me out, I'm going to pinch you," said Arin.

Dan deflated. "Ruin all my fun, why don't you," he sniffed. 

Brian's hand went into the back of Dan's hair, forcing Dan's head back, and Dan groaned in a way that was very much not workplace appropriate. Although what even was workplace appropriate in this particular workplace? 

"Wanna try that again?" Brian's voice was entirely too reasonable, considering what he was doing. 

"Try w-w-what again?" Dan was shaking. 

"We're trying to be nice," said Brian. "Say thank you. Be appreciative."

"I can think of a few ways that he could be appreciative," Arin said, and even if Dan couldn't see him, he could practically _feel_ Arin's waggling eyebrows from here. 

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Brian's tone was too reasonable, considering the way he was making Dan pitch the kind of tent he was. That wasn't fair. That wasn't fair at _all_. 

"I want... I want a lot of things," Dan said faintly. 

"What do you want from _us_ , specifically?" Arin was crowding into Dan's space now, his chest against Dan's shoulder, and he had a possessive hand in one of Dan's pants pockets, hooking his fingers into the fabric. 

"I... I want you to do whatever you want to me, as much as you can," said Dan, which probably didn't make a lot of sense. His brain was currently off gibbering like something out of a Lovecraft novel, and it was a bit hard to make any sense of anything else but the fact that he was so hard, seemingly out of nowhere. Who knew he could go from zero to raging stiffy so quickly? 

Polyamory did wonders for a guy's libido, it seemed. Better than Viagra. 

"That's it?" Arin seemed nonplussed. "Do you want anything... else? I don't know, especially kinky?"

"How is "do whatever you want to me as much as you can" not kinky?" Dan could just turn his head enough to give Arin a sidelong glance. "That's pretty damn kinky, if I do say so myself."

"I mean, yes, it's kinky, but it's also, like... not really exciting kinky."

"How is being able to do whatever we want to him _not_ exciting kinky?" Now Brian seemed faintly nonplussed, and it was going around the three of them like a cold at a daycare center. 

"I was expecting something more elaborate," said Arin, and he leaned over to kiss Dan loudly on the cheek. "But if it's what you want, it's what you'll get!"

"I'm a simple man, with simple needs," said Dan. 

"Says the man who spent how much on a new bathroom?" Brian gave Dan's hair another yank, which made Dan's cock throb in time with the yank. He shuddered, and Brian kissed him on the temple. 

"That's different," Dan said, and he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. God, but he was horny. This was borderline "go jerk off in the bathroom" levels of horny, and he didn't usually have to deal with that in his day to day life. Not since he'd started two different inter-office romances. 

"How is it different?" Brian raised an eyebrow, his expression sardonic.

"Oh, you know," said Dan, then, irritably; "I can't think when you both get me horny like that!"

"Can you think when only one of us gets you horny like that?" Brian's tone was inquiring, polite.

"You are _such_ a shit," Dan said affectionately. 

"It's why you love us," said Arin. 

"One of the myriad reasons," Dan agreed.

"That's a pretty impressive word," said Brian.

"I'm a songwriter," Dan reminded them both. "I need to have an extensive vocabulary!"

He got a pair of raised eyebrows in response. Sometimes, he didn't think they realized how alike they were. 

"So your birthday," Arin said. "You don't want any particular thing, you just want us to do you as much as possible?"

Dan cleared his throat, his whole face going red. "I wouldn't, uh, I wouldn't put it exactly... like that," he said. "I'd try to be a little more refined about it."

"Refined." Arin's voice was deadpan.

"I can be refined," Dan said, and he put on an offended tone, more for the look of the thing than because he was really offended. "I can shoot refinement out of my _ass_."

"What, like an oil well?" Arin made a face as soon as the words left his mouth. "That wasn't good, hold on."

"It could use a little bit of work, yeah," agreed Brian. "Since oil wells don't actually do the refining."

"They can't all be winners," said Arin. 

* * * 

Dan didn't put too much thought into the conversation. There were always a million things going on at once, and while the idea of a birthday ravishment was great, there was a a Ten Minute Power Hour to film, songs to write, concerts to plan, visits to coordinate with his parents... life kept happening, as life always does, and he let himself be carried along on the current of it. There would be the occasional question clarifying this or that - usually how he felt about some kind of new, inventive kind of sex thing that he'd either never done before, or done before, but hadn't thought about too much.

It became a thing in the back of his mind that he didn't pay much mind to. It wasn't as if his birthday was that close, when it came down to it. He'd worry about whatever it was they were scheming when the time came. 

Brian was a planner was the main thing. The guy liked to make sure that he had all of his metaphorical ducks in a row, and once they were all in a row, he liked to make sure that he could count them in the exact order. Arin was more of a fly by the seat of his pants sort of dude, but Dan couldn't really blame him too hard for that either. He had to be so organized in his day to day life that it was probably nice to be a bit spontaneous and all over the place in his personal life. 

But his birthday crept ever closer, and he began to wonder.

* * * 

Dan did not get ravished on his birthday. That wasn't exactly a surprise - he was doing so many things all at once on his birthday, and his family had flown in to see him, and then they were filming a video, so he had so many other things he had to be doing at the same time. It was all just him being _busy_ , and there wasn't much he could do about the being busy, except ride along with it. He saw Arin and Brian at the office, and they each kissed him. Arin gave him an apologetic look, and Brian made a vague promise, but Dan wasn't too worried. He trusted the two of them to blow his mind when they had the chance. That was the kind of people they were.

He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

Three days after his birthday, Brian stuck his head into the Grump Room when they were on a break. "Are you busy on Saturday, Dan?" There was something almost... ritualistic about the way he was asking the question, and it made Dan's stomach seize up in new and interesting ways. He was getting hard already. 

"Nope, I should be free," said Dan. Not strictly true, but if he wasn't willing to make time for Arin and Brian, then who _was_ he willing to make time for? 

"Good," said Brian, and he shot Arin a Significant Look.

Dan flushed, glancing over at Arin. Arin was looking smug, which was, admittedly, a look that suited his face pretty well. 

"What are you guys planning?" 

"Oh, you know," Arin said, and he put a hand on the back of Dan's neck, giving it a squeeze. "Stuff."

"Stuff," echoed Dan. "You got any suggestions, Brian?"

"An infinite amount," said Brian. He didn't say anything else.

Dan resisted the urge to groan and sink down into the couch. The two of them were ganging up on him. Which, admittedly, was one of his favorite things, but also could be exceedingly frustrating. 

"Well, we gotta get back to the episode," Dan said, after almost a full minute. "So."

"So," Arin echoed, and he cleared his throat.

There was an awkward pause, then Brian leaned down and kissed the top of Dan's head. He kissed the top of Arin's head too, and then he was out the door.

"You guys are planning something," Dan said, shooting Arin a sidelong look.

"We can't just want to do something nice for you for your birthday?" Arin's tone was entirely too innocent. 

"Not when you're looking at me like that, you can't," Dan said firmly. 

"So now you're auditing my looks," Arin waggled his eyebrows, which made Dan start to giggle. 

"I don't think "audit" is the proper word in that case," Dan said firmly. 

"Audit is _totally_ the right word," Arin insisted. 

"Isn't that what they do with your taxes?" Dan hazarded. 

"Yeah, because they're checking them over. You're checking over my looks."

"I mean," Dan said, and he put a salacious purr into his voice, just because he _could_ , "I like to think that I check over your looks all the time. Since you've got such nice ones."

"Oh my god, Dan," Arin said, and now he was laughing so hard that his face was going blotchy. "I can't fucking believe you, holy fuck."

"You can and you do," Dan said, and he was starting to laugh as well. It was all a bit ridiculous, and he hadn't realized just how badly he needed it. He leaned back into the couch, and he was laughing so hard that it was getting harder and harder to laugh. 

"Welcome back to Game Grumps," Arin said into the mic, "where I am genuinely worried that Dan is going to give himself a heart attack."

"I'm not going to have a laugh induced heart attack," Dan wheezed. "It doesn't w-w-work like that."

"Are you saying that people don't have laugh induced heart attacks?"

"I mean," Dan managed to gasp out, and he was panting, finally catching his breath, "I'm not saying that it's _not_ impossible, because I know what people are like. If I said that nobody has ever had a laugh induced heart attack, we'll get a whole bunch of people reaching out to us telling us that no, their great uncle had a laughter induced heart attack, and then weasels ate his eyeballs or some shit like that."

"Weasels ate his eyeballs? That went down a weird fuckin' path, man." 

"You don't curate the emails," Arin said, and he had a slightly haunted look. "The shit that people sometimes share with us is, uh... it can be illuminating."

"Not so illuminating to the people whose eyeballs got eaten by weasels," said Dan, and he was starting to giggle again. He couldn't help it - when he and Arin really got a bit going on, it was like a perpetual motion machine of laughter, and Dan didn't really know how to _stop_ that. He was giggling harder now, giggling so hard that he was bent double, and Arin was laughing as well.

"I'm sure that weasel eating eyeballs disease is a real problem," Arin said, and then he was collapsing. It was a good day today - they didn't usually get this loopy when it was this early. Maybe it was the sweet shiver of anticipation that was already beginning to turn into a boner, heat coiling at the base of Dan's spine. 

"Please donate today, so we can feed the weasels something other than eyeballs," said Dan, in what was trying to be an announcer voice between all of the giggles.

"Well, _there's_ your problem," Arin said, and he was doing such a good impression of the mechanic that the both of them went to that Dan was utterly _losing_ it, flat on his back and gasping as he laughed so hard that the world went a little fuzzy around the edges. Then it went even fuzzier, because Arin's hand was around his throat, squeezing, and Arin was raising his eyebrows, looking some weird combination of very pleased with himself and smug. "Maybe if we didn't keep feeding the weasels eyeballs, they wouldn't be going for anyone's eyeballs in the first place!" He squeezed, and Dan's laughter was getting more wheezy as his cock got harder, throbbing up against his thigh. Every time he took another inhale to laugh a little harder, Arin would squeeze a little harder, and pressure was beginning to build behind Dan's eyes as he tried to take another breath, still giggling, lightheaded. It was like getting high, only better, it was... he didn't even know what it was like, except that there was a lot of it, and he was trying to catch his breath, trying to keep his equilibrium, but also not caring. 

Then Arin let go of him, and he took a deep, gasping breath, coughing and giggling. "For those of you with pet weasels," he said into the mic, and hopefully his breath didn't sound too fucked up - he couldn't hear himself over his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Who has a pet weasel," Arin interrupted. His hand was on Dan's inner thigh, and he squeezed a handful of it, digging his nails in hard enough that Dan had to cover his own mouth to keep from whimpering too loudly. 

"Aren't ferrets weasels?" Dan was pretty proud of himself for managing to sound so put together, considering the raging boner and the fact that he was trying not to wriggle from the pain of it. 

"I think so, yeah," said Arin. "Although they're illegal in California." He pinched Dan higher up on the thigh, and Dan clenched his jaw to keep from groaning too loudly. The character on the screen wasn't moving just then, but it didn't matter, because holy _fuck_ the pain was filling him up like water in a glass, and so was the pleasure. He was shaking like he'd been running a marathon, and he was trying not to pant. 

"What, really?" Arin let go of Dan's thigh, giving it a pat. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "I was thinking about getting one at one point, before I realized just how needy they are."

"And how illegal," Arin pointed out. "Don't forget illegal."

"I mean, yeah, they were illegal, but, like... so was weed, and that didn't stop me for a long time." Dan began to giggle again, and he got another pinch in the ribs for his trouble. He tried not to complain, as his cock gave another twitch. Fuck, he was horny. He was horny for _pain_ he was horny for... he didn't even know all of what he was horny for, except that there was a lot of it, and he wanted all of it. 

Talk about a late birthday gift. 

"So Dan," Arin said, and there was a change in his tone. It was a subtle one - people who weren't used to vagaries of Arin's tones wouldn't have noticed it, but Dan had an intimate knowledge of them, as it were, "would you wanna know what his game is about?"

"I would absolutely love to!" Dan was practically mugging for the camera that wasn't there, and Arin grinned at him, his face wide and open. 

* * *

When they were on a break, Arin turned to Dan. "Can I hit your face?"

"What, like, right now?" Dan resisted the urge to slide a finger under his collar, blushing all the way to the roots of his hair. 

"Sure," said Arin. "Since we're having our fun tomorrow, I thought I'd build it up a bit."

"It's already pretty built up," Dan said, and his own voice was coming from a long way off in his own head. "You, uh, you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, but what if I built it up _more_?" Arin waggled his eyebrows. "I could, y'know, make it so that you cream your jeans by looking at you sidelong."

"I'm not as young as I once was," Dan showed. "I don't just shoot my load at the drop of a hat anyway."

"Well, no, but you're not old either," said Arin, then, before Dan could come up with some witty response; "unless you're saying that Brian is too old for that kind of thing? Which we both know is false, because we've seen him do that kind of thing before."

Dan didn't really have an argument for that one. Arin had a way of just cutting to the chase. 

* * *

And then it was Saturday.

It seemed to take both an eternity and no time at all, which made no logical sense. He would have asked Brian about that, except he didn't know _when_ he'd get to ask Brian about it, because... well. It wasn't as if Brian was going to be in much of a talking mood today, was he? Or at least, not about the vagaries of physics in regards to time.

... Actually, no, that was a total lie, Brian could and would give Dan an entire lecture about all the complicated shit to do with nuclear physics while fucking him. Possibly even making him pause in the fucking to make Dan repeat things back to him, because Brian was a total asshole like that. Arin wouldn't be any help either, because Arin just liked to laugh at him in situations like those. 

And they were both coming over at four, and had given him rather explicit instructions in regards to what they wanted him to do before they arrived, and far from him to disagree with them. It did mean he spent an inordinate time in the bathroom, but that was fine. Since he'd had his bathroom redone, he didn't mind spending too much time in it - this was the era of the smart phone, after all, and he could sit and read or message people or do literally anything that he wanted as he got ready for some birthday debauchery.

Although now that he came to think of it, "birthday debauchery" would be a really great Ninja Sex Party song, wouldn't it? It certainly fit the flavor of the band. If a band could have flavor?

Dan's cock twitched, as he sat in the shower, and he tried not to groan too hard. He'd been instructed not to jerk off either, and he was primed like a pump. He needed... well, he needed a lot of things. Arin and Brian were going to provide them, because that was what they did. It was one of the reasons all three of them worked so well together - they all provided things for each other. That was supposed to be how all relationships worked, wasn't it? So why was his stomach such a mess of knots? 

It wasn't even the first time they'd done kinky sex stuff. Maybe he was just turning into a wuss in his old age or something. Or maybe Arin and Brian had just found a way to make anticipation to be that much _more_ , and he was that much more... twitchy. 

Dan ran his hand over his face, and he bit back a groan. 

It was all going to be fine. He was worrying a ton over nothing, and he needed to stop being so anxious. It was easier said than done to do so, admittedly, but he could. He'd done things with Arin and Brian before, and just because he didn't know what, exactly, he was going to be doing didn't mean it was a reason to be afraid of it. 

* * *

Dan answered his front door to Arin in just a kimono. Brian was behind Arin, but Dan didn't realize that at first, because Arin was grabbing his hair, forcing him forward and kissing him. It was a hard kiss, too - Arin nipped at his tongue, his lips, then forced Dan's head back, so that he could bite along Dan's neck. It was probably going to leave a mark, but Dan had gotten good at hiding those.

And then Brian was behind Dan, and his mouth was on the other side of Dan's neck, and Dan was inexplicably reminded of Buffy the Vampire Slayer of all things, and that one episode where there was the evil hell dimension and the two vampires had been drinking from the one girl. He gave an awkward little giggle that turned into a moaning, groaning laugh, as Brian pinched his hip. 

"Wow," said Arin, and he pulled back. "That's a good one."

"I do my best," said Dan.

"What do you mean _you_ do your best? I did all the work!" Arin pressed his thumb into Dan's neck, presumably where the hickey was, and Dan winced. 

"I did the... ow, Brian, _fuck_!" Dan was going weak in the knees, and he really wished he wasn't. He was leaning heavily into the both of them, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I'd say we're doing the work here," Brian agreed, "and you should thank us."

"Thank you," Dan echoed, and then he was... being pushed onto his knees. Holy shit, he was being pushed onto his knees, and he was looking up at the both of them through his eyelashes, and his head was already spinning. He hadn't realized he could be dropped into his head space this quickly. He would _definitely_ have to talk to them about this, later. 

"No, thank _you_ ," said Brian, and he was... getting his dick out. He was getting his dick out, and it was in front of Dan's face, his hand on the back of Dan's head. Dan didn't have to be told twice - or even once. He leaned forward, and he took Brian's cock into his mouth. He sucked on the head, his cheeks hollowing out, and he flickered his tongue along the tip of it, the tip of his head jabbing into the slit, just the way Brian liked it.

Brian moaned, and he tangled his fingers into Dan's hair, pulling him closer. He forced more of his cock into Dan's mouth, and Dan sucked a little harder, letting his eyes drift nearly shut. He was going into the pleasant, quiet place that he always went when he was being manhandled like this. 

Another cock was being rubbed against Dan's cheek, and that couldn't have been too pleasant, not with as much stubble as he had, but he turned his head anyway, letting Brian's cock fall out of his mouth to take Arin's cock into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Brian’s cock, still wet with spit and pre-come, and he jerked it clumsily as he sucked at Arin’s cock. He liked the way that Arin was shivering against him, liked the way he could just suck and lick, reducing his usual talkative best friend into babbling incoherence.

"God, your mouth. Sometimes I think we should just keep you like this." Arin yanked Dan's hair back, forcing Dan's neck to tilt backwards, as he shoved his cock in deeper. "But then I'd never get to hear your wonderful voice again."

Dan's cheeks turned red, and he tried to avoid eye contact... only for Brian to force it, so that they were looking into each other's faces, as Brian crowded closer to Arin. 

"Arin said something nice to you," Brian said sharply. "Thank him."

Dan gave a garbled "thank you" around the dick in his mouth. It didn't sound like much, but how would it? 

"I don't think he's thankful enough," Brian said. "You should make him thankful."

"I am _all_ about that thankfulness," Arin agreed. "I've practically got stuffing coming out of my ass."

There was an audible pause, and Dan pulled himself off of Arin's cock, looking up at his boyfriend. " _What_?" 

"You know, like... Thanksgiving?" Arin gave a sheepish grin, and then he grabbed Dan by the hair again, yanking it. "You're supposed to be a pliant cock slut for us, not questioning my jokes."

"That was a joke?" Brian was deadpan. "Considering how much you talk about what comes out of your ass, I thought that might have been a commentary on it."

Dan snorted, and Brian's hand rested on top of his head, then moved lower, to pat him on the cheek. "Don't be smart," he said, and then he drew his hand back, and he hit Dan on the face, hard enough that Dan's ear was ringing.

"A thousand pardons," Dan said, before his brain could catch up.

Another hit, and this one was from Arin this time. It made Dan's eyes tear up, which was embarrassing, but then again, he'd always been a wuss when it came to pain. It had worried Arin at first, before they'd gotten more comfortable falling into their various roles. Dan gasped, and he was shivering, but he was so hard that it hurt already. All of him hurt, but in a comforting sort of way.

"Let's try that again," said Arin, rubbing his cock against Dan's cheek. "Say thank you."

"Thank you," said Dan.

"Very good," said Arin, and he shoved his cock into Dan's mouth.

"Are you going to say thank you to me?" Brian's voice was mild mannered, but his hand was moving to Dan's nose, pinching it closed. 

Dan shuddered again, as Arin's cock was shoved all the way down his throat. He always loved when the two of them teamed up on him like this, but... _wow_ , this was even more cooperation than usual, and it was making him shake. The pressure behind his eyes was beginning to get tighter, and his throat spasmed around the cock invading it, drool soaking into his collar. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything but sucking, the way his own drool was beginning to soak into his own chest hair. 

"You know," Arin said, and Dan could barely hear him over the thundering in his own ears, "as hot as this is, I think it'd be a lot better on a bed."

"We'll definitely have plenty of room for it on Dan's giant bed," Brian agreed, and he let go of Dan's nose, as Arin pulled his cock free.

Dan took a deep, gasping breath, and then he coughed, his chest rising and falling. "Fuck," he said, and his voice cracked.

"How you doin' there, buddy?" Arin cupped Dan's cheek, and Dan flushed, remembering the sensation of Arin's palm connecting with his cheek.

"Peachy keen," Dan croaked. "Really... really fuckin' great."

"That's good," said Brian, and he tugged gently on Dan's hair. "You ready to get up?"

Dan nodded, and he stood up unsteadily. His cock was like a sight gag in a teen movie, and his whole mouth felt swollen - practically abraded. He wasn't used to being used quite this roughly, although _fuck_ did he love it. 

"Lead us to the bedroom," said Arin, and he was smirking like a villain in a superhero movie.

"You sound like an alien," said Dan. "Like you're going to say something like "take me to your leader" or some shit like that."

"I wouldn't make a really good alien," said Arin. "I think I fart too much."

"There's a Disney movie where an alien communicates in just farting," said Brian. 

"How do you remember that?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Audrey has discovered Disney movies that aren't _Moana_ ," said Brian. "I have been dining at that vast animated buffet." It was an odd thing to say. It was an odder thing to hear, coming out of someone saying it stone faced with their dick out. 

“I can’t talk about Disney right now,” Dan said, and he was starting to giggle again. Oh god. 

“Why not? Is something bothering you, Daniel?” Brian’s tone was just so… blase, 

Dan groaned, running his hands over his face. “Your entire aim in life is just to troll me, isn’t it?”

“No,” said Brian. “Sometimes I just want to make you come so hard that you can’t speak coherently.”

Dan closed his mouth, his jaw clicking. Well. he couldn’t really argue with that, could he? 

* * * 

Dan was being filled from both ends. Really filled, too - Brian’s cock was in his mouth, Arin’s cock was in his ass. The two of them had rock-paper-scissors for it, and that had seemed weird, except now it wasn’t weird, nothing was weird, because nothing was _anything_. He was just being fucked, and it was a proper Eiffel Tower of a fuck. He moaned around Brian, as Arin bent down over him, broad, sweaty chest pressing him into the bed. 

“God, you fucking slut, you love this, don’t you?” Arin’s voice was borderline sweet, right in Dan’s ear. Brian’s hand was in Dan’s hair, forcing Dan onto his cock, over and over again. He was moaning, but it was quiet. Dan wished it was louder, he made a sloppy noise with his throat, taking Brian in deeper, and Brian moaned, guttural and desperate. 

“He just wants it so badly,” Brian said, and he sounded like he was about to start laughing. “Beg for it, slut.” He pulled his cock out, stroking it over Dan’s face, and a stream of begging, desperate babble spilled out of Dan’s mouth. He clenched around the cock inside of him, gasping, and he ended it all with a soft _please_?

Brian stroked his cock along Dan’s cheek, smearing more pre-come and spit, and Arin thrust forward so hard that Dan’s eyes seemed to rattle in their sockets. 

“Well,” Arin said. “That’s a good start.”

And Dan knew he was doomed. He couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
